


Cold

by browniebrittle



Category: RWBY
Genre: Not Shippy, it's just vague mentions of a previous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browniebrittle/pseuds/browniebrittle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow’s dream faded off when the reality came back in the form of a face plant in the snow. It had been hours since he had rested, but with no possible shelter in sight, lying in the snow would surely kill him. He had to keep moving forward...</p>
<p>For them.</p>
<p>For the dream.</p>
<p>With newfound determination, Qrow picked himself off the ground and continued the trek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

Qrow’s feet sunk in the snow, every step weighing in heavier as the chilled wind rushed through his bones. He saw his breath when he exhaled, the puff trailing off behind him.

He could see them in his mind, two little girls jumping into his arms and asking him about his trip and demanding every little detail. He’d sit them down and paint for them a picture of heroics that may or may not have been exaggerated, but they hung on his every word. 

He could see the tall blond man in the doorway with a huge grin on his face, prodding about those actions of heroism. He could see the small woman that had led him and their team through many a peril smiling and welcoming him home. He could almost smell her cookies.

He could see his sister with a big smile, hanging off of the blonde’s shoulder and holding the woman’s hand. She wasn’t talking, just listening. She was reveling in the comfort that he was safe and sound.

Qrow’s dream faded off when the reality came back in the form of a face plant in the snow. It had been hours since he had rested, but with no possible shelter in sight, lying in the snow would surely kill him. He had to keep moving forward...

For them.

For the dream.

With newfound determination, Qrow picked himself off the ground and continued the trek. 

__

Hours melded together until he reached woods composed of barren, black wooded trees. Qrow was unsure why, but looking at these woods, he felt an heir of despair looming over him.

The cold air didn’t seem to have any end, but at the very least these trees might be able to shield of some of the wind. Qrow hurried to the largest looking trunk in the bunch and huddled beside it, pulling out the photograph of his team, back from the days of their youth.

So much has changed since then... The four of them had bought a home in Patch; his sister was pregnant almost immediately after their graduation from Beacon and after giving birth to his niece Yang she fled... Summer was there to comfort himself and Taiyang. Qrow cared for Yang like the father that she deserved; like the one that was holed up in his room should have been.  
It was a surprise to everyone when Summer was pregnant. Taiyang let joy back into his life, holding the woman close and thanking her. Finally he had allowed himself to hold Yang, to play with her, to kiss her good night before bed each night. 

Even more surprising was the call from Professor Ozpin, requesting Qrow’s help. Taiyang and Summer never truly knew what was going on, but the new world that unfolded for Qrow was nearly unreal... Maidens? So they were real... What a shocker to him, summer was Summer (he chalked it up to fate’s sick sense of humor). 

He could be gone months at a time, returning to his family and having missed so many milestones. Ruby had began to talk while he had been away, and Yang had started school. Of course he felt bad about missing these things, but what he was doing was right... Right?

Of course right. Qrow was positive; this was the right thing to do. So long as the Maiden’s stay safe, so would the world. 

So would his family.

Sometimes, at night, he would tell himself things to stop the adrenaline from keeping him awake. He would comfort himself, saying that if he was able to complete the mission and stay alive, perhaps things would be right again. Raven would come home, and smile again just like she used to around Taiyang and Summer. The four of them would raise Ruby and Yang; teach them how to become huntresses. He’d never have to go on another mission that took him away from his family. They would stay rooted and happy all their days...

__

The morning came and hardly any sleep had stuck with Qrow. He moved himself slowly, his bones nearly frozen to the core. He shifted around a bit to get his blood flowing, when he heard the wild steps of Beowolves in the distance.

When he turned around with his sword at the ready, the pack ran past him without a second thought... They were chasing something else. With no hesitation, he ran after the pack.

The stage was set; a large clearing of snow, surrounded by the black barked trees. Beowolves flooded the clearing, snarling as their target came into view. A huntress sored through the air, crashing down on a measly Grimm and chopping off its head with the masterful swing of a battle-axe. Qrow was in awe, the white of the huntress’s cape reflecting in his eyes.

Summer Rose.

He watched Summer in awe, seeing her whisk her way through the pack of Beowolves without breaking a sweat; it was like watching art in motion. The thought to help had crossed his mind, but he knew Summer. He knew how upset she’d be to have his kill swiped by someone else.

That was before the Alpha came up behind her.

Qrow rushed out onto the field as fast as he could, screaming for Summer to turn around as loud as he frozen windpipes would allow.

It was too late.

She laid in the beast’s jaws, limp.

Qrow dropped to his knees, hot tears flooding his eyes and hitting the snow. Unknowingly, the wolves caught onto his despair faster than he had anticipated because when he looked up, he was black fur and beady red eyes bounding towards him. He tightly shut his eyes, waiting for his demise as he sat paralyzed in the snow...

But no demise came. He opened his eyes to see the tall black figure standing before him, a long red blade held in the person’s hand.

“Get up and fight, or sit there and die.” they said. Raven looked back at her brother through the Grimm mask she bore. The words sank in and it was enough to break him out of his stupor. The mission just changed. Retrieve the body.

Qrow wished he could’ve been happy to be fighting with his sister as his side for the first time in five years, but he couldn’t. It was easy for the two of them to cut the pack down to size, and upon finishing, they rushed to Summer’s side.

The woman laid in Qrow’s arms, looking at the Branwen twins with hazy eyes. She didn’t speak a word, just watched them as they cried quietly and begged her to stay.

“So silly... You both had your time with me... I’m needed elsewhere...” Summer whispered. “I love you both... I love Taiyang... Tell Yang I love her. Tell Ruby I love her... Keep her safe...” she smiled, looking past them and at the sky.

Her silver eyes were hollow.

__

The steps it took to get home were even heavier. Raven and Qrow traveled together silently. He held her axe in hand, and she cradled Summer’s precious white cape as her tears continued to flow. The years of isolation had built up Raven’s walks, only to have them blown away the last rose of summer.   
When they finally returned to Patch, it was well passed midnight. Qrow beckoned Taiyang outside, warning him about the news he brought. The father saw Raven and had a moment of rage before he noticed what she held. The rage melted away only to be over shadowed by anguish.

“No... She was supposed to come home..!” Taiyang wept, cursing to the world for having taken away his lover.

The next morning was not pleasant. Raven did not come in the house; Taiyang demanded she not see Yang. So, that left Qrow to explain to the girls that their mother would not be returning home. Taiyang was already walled up in his bedroom; crying silently and holding the pillow Summer slept on, letting her scent sink in.

__

The funeral was small, just close friends and family. Yang held the crying Ruby close, trying to bite back her own tears. She knew her father was going to be gone for a long time now too. Yang knew she had to become the strong one at the tender age of seven. 

The headstone sat in the snow in beautifully carved stone that Qrow had picked because it’s color reminded him of her eyes. 

Thus Kindly I Scatter

Summer Rose

Taiyang sat by Summer’s grave; setting down a white rose by its side, praying his wife is in a paradise, watching over them. Ruby and Yang placed down theirs, whispering goodbye to their mother. Qrow laid down his rose, thanking her for all of the sweet memories that they shared.

Upon their leaving, Raven sat before the grave with a rose in hand and the white cloak wrapped around her body. With a deep breath, she spoke.

“Sweet Summer Rose... Thank you so much. You were my partner through Beacon and perhaps I wasn’t the easiest person to work with... But you believed in me and gave me your everything; your kindness, your body, your mind... I’m so sorry I ran, and I regret it even now. Thank you for opening me up to trusting people... The best time in my life has been with you, Taiyang, and Qrow... I may not know much about living anymore, nor had I any reason to continue before now...”

“... For you, I’ll keep moving forward.”

Raven placed her rose down and began her journey onward.  
Thus kindly, the roses scattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write often, but after the RWBY 3 soundtrack dropped this morning, I felt inspired. 
> 
> It was very hard to write this, I had to pause a few times. Listening to Cold makes me a bit emotional and this sort of content didn't help, but I thought it'd be good to write and get it out there.
> 
> I hope you all have a lovely day.
> 
> Keep Moving Forward.


End file.
